The present invention relates to a heat exchanger, particularly for thermal generators.
Tube sheet heat exchangers, in which one of the fluid is caused to pass in the tubes, usually of a circular cross-section, whereas the other fluid is caused to pass outside of said tubes, in a specifically designed chamber, the so-called “mantle”, are already known.